Aspeera
by Dish-Chan
Summary: I read somewhere that romance gets more reviews, Anyway This is the story about Trunks and Goten's childhood friend Aspeera. they always vowed to be friends forever, But when Aspeera comes back as a teenager they both want a more seriouse relationship, wi


Aspeera  
  
By:Shadow Rose  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ or any of the characters, I am only borrowing them for a short amount o time.  
  
please do not sue me...because I love you very very much =) 3 3 3  
  
I have had this story in my head for so long , I just never wrote it down and now I finally am.  
  
This is about Goten and Trunks childhood friend Aspeera.pronouced (a-sp-ear- a)  
  
In this chapter it's about their childhood and the first time they meet . Still abit romantic though.  
  
  
  
Chapter one "Girls can't spar!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
prolouge  
  
A beautiful young woman in a dark hooded cape ran thur the forest as fast as she could, holding tightly to  
  
the bundle in her arms.  
  
Tears fell from her turquiose eyes.  
  
she finally stopped at a small house, and looked at the sweet baby girl in her arms.  
  
"Darling," she began looking into the infants blue green eyes"Mother has to go now, but the people I have chosen for you have a brother for you to play with, and a doggy.Iknow they'll keep you..... they must, I have talked with the mother she knows all about you."  
  
she took the scroll type letter from her cloak, It explained everything about the little girl.  
  
"I love you!" she whisperd kissing her forhead and setting her on the doorstep, before knocking and running away.  
  
A woman came to the door. and suprisedly looked down.  
  
"Oh my!" she gasped. "You must be Leenia's baby,.....she said she may have to give you up....but to me?"  
  
she picked up the child and read the letter"Oh dear,....Aspeera..You have quiet an interesting origin."  
  
She sighed "If you can hear me Leenia,.....I'll love her and keep her as my own." she said and walked in.  
  
In the shrubs Leenia sighed"I know you will care for her, now I may die in peace."  
  
6 years later  
  
7 year old Goten watched his mother franticlly run from his big brothers room to the kitchen.  
  
Even at this age he knew what it meant:His mom was having guests, and Gohan had a test tomowro.  
  
He pulled at his nice clothes, wishing he could just wear his gi.  
  
The doorbell rang and Chi Chi froze "Now Goten, be nice to our new nieghbors ok?"  
  
She opend the door to reveal Bulma with Trunks by her side"Oh ,it's you guys come in..." Chi Chi sighed.  
  
"Well thanks for the warm welcome!" Bulma said sarcastcily"You invited us didn't you?"  
  
"Sorry I thought you were our new nieghbors, thier also coming over." Chi Chi said lightly taking off her  
  
apron and smoothing her black tresses.  
  
Trunks walked over to Goten "Who's coming over?" he asked plopping down and also pulling at his nice clothes.  
  
"I don't know, my mom met'em at the market." he said sighing.  
  
The doorbell rang again and this time they could hear Chi Chi's delighted "We've been expecting you!".  
  
Goten and Trunks peaked around the corner to see a young woman with short brown hair, in a dress similar  
  
to Chi Chi's .But what caught thier eyes was the child beside her.  
  
The little girl looked about Gotens age, Her mother had tryed in vain to put her dark purple spikes into pigtails.  
  
Her turqoise eyes studied the floor shyly as Chi Chi spoke to her. She wore a overall type dress, and white  
  
cowboy boots with little silver stars on them.  
  
"Goten,.....Trunks please come here." Chi Chi called. They waddled over in thier uncomferatble shoes.  
  
"Boys this is Mrs. Kurashima, and her daughter, she is six her name is Aspeera." Chi Chi said happliy.  
  
It wasn't long before the children were told to go play.  
  
"Lets Spar!" Declared Trunks. "I don't know Trunks, my moms gonna kill me if I get my clothes dirty!" Goten said cautiously, even though he knew he was going to go thru with it anyway.  
  
"I'll um.....spar with you." Aspeera murmurd. The boys both whirled around and looked at her.  
  
"Girls can't spar!" Trunks declared. "Why not?" she asked tapping a foot. "Well....er.....you just can't ok?"  
  
"I bet I could spar just as good as you." she cried. Trunks laughed"Go ahead I'll give ya a free kick!"  
  
He stood proudly before her. "Fine" she said rolling her eyes. Goten sat down on a nearby log to watch.  
  
The little girl let out a small warlike cry before kicking Trunks in the stomache.  
  
Of course Aspeera wasn't your average kid. Trunks doubled over and fell to the ground.  
  
"Wow Aspeera, I think you killed'em!" Goten said poking Trunks with a stick.  
  
"Really?" the girl said tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine!" he growled sitting up.He was just about to kill her when Gohan came outside.  
  
"Stop, if Gohan finds out we spar all the time, he'll tell mom!" Goten gasped.  
  
They stopped and sat in the grass.  
  
"Hi guys, Mom actually gave me a break!" he said in his dorky manner.  
  
They looked at him briefly and went back to combing the grass for bugs.  
  
"Oh hi, you must be Aspeera!" Gohan smiled at the little girl who giggled and nodded.  
  
"I'm Gohan,." he said extending his hand.  
  
"Say guys, I was about to go to Icarusse's cave, I haven't seen him in a while wanna come?"  
  
"Yay Icaruss, Icaruss!" Goten exclaimed dancing around.  
  
"shhhh bro, don't let mom find out."  
  
So he called Nimbus and managed to get all of them aboard.  
  
"My Mommy told me you couldn't sit on clouds!" declared Aspeera.  
  
"Adults always lie, they don't want you to know about the cool stuff." Trunks explained.  
  
Gohan didn't feel like explaining about the special cloud so he let them continue talking about how Adults were dirty liars.  
  
They landed outside of the cave and were greeted by a extremly disgusting smell.  
  
"Ooooo....Gohan are you wearing deoderant?" Goten asked holding his nose.  
  
"Goten that's somthing dead,....mabey somone cleaned a deer and left the insides nearby or somthing."  
  
They went inside the small cave.  
  
"It smells worse in here!" Aspeera gasped coughing.  
  
"Your'e right we should go." said Gohan. On thier way out Gohan stumbled on somthing.  
  
"What's this?" asked Goten picking up a Icaruss shaped skull with remnats of meat on it.  
  
Gohan gasped,clutched the skull to his chest, and started bawling.  
  
"that's why my dad says he'll never get a mate!"Laughed Trunks.  
  
Goten started crying as soon as Gohan explained what had happend.  
  
"It's ok," Aspeera tryed to comfort "Mabey your Icaruss.....just ate a different Icaruss!"  
  
"Icaruss is a canniballll!!!!"Goten bawled even louder.  
  
"A dead cannibal." Trunks said.  
  
"Ashes to ashes dust to dust we put dear Icaruss in his crust!"Declared Trunks, at the Funeral ten minutes later.  
  
Aspeera layed a handfull of wilting wild flowers on the fresh mound Gohan had just buried the remains under.  
  
"Ashes"Goten mutterd thru his sobs.  
  
Aspeera walked over and hugged him"It's ok, when a panther ate my kitty My mommy got me a new one,  
  
Mabey you'll get a new Icaruss!"  
  
The rest of the day was quiet as Goten and Trunks played with thier new found friend.  
  
One thing was for sure Aspeera was going to leave a lasting impression on thier lives.  
  
  
  
So did ya like it?  
  
I know it was kind of mean.  
  
Later chapters will be much better.....and longer.  
  
Anyway, check out the next chapter:"growing up with saiyen playmates"  
  
Pleez Review!  
  
Shadow  
  
Rose 


End file.
